


Cielois Oneshots *on hold*

by HedgehogShushi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 2nd fanfic!!!, Consensual, Fluff, M/M, for Sparkle+94, kissing maybe, slight cursing?, that isn't necessary, why is it all non-con for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogShushi/pseuds/HedgehogShushi
Summary: A book of Cielois Oneshot. This entire book is your comments





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gimmie your ideas in the comments. thank you!

Ok so this is a book of consensual Cielois one shots. Anybody can request anything that is rated T or under, and so I will not do in this particular fic...

Drug use  
Hat fics (like, ever.)  
AUs because if the creator wanted an omega verse or modern au that's what it would have been  
And I won't kill off anyone.

It may seem a little limited, but you guys can handle. I'll update as much as possible.


	2. Gift Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Alois gets Ciel a gift. Short and sweet. Gimme prompts cause the entire work was supposed to be you guys' requests. My friend wanted this.

"Come on Ciel!" Alois called to his Friend. The older of the two was taller and faster than his smaller companion, and the latter was struggling to keep up. "Wait, Alois! I can't keep up!" Ciel panted as they rushed through the halls of Phantomhive manor. Alois had promised Ciel there was something there for him, and that it was important. He could see the obvious look of doubt on the blunett's face. He was becoming disinterested. "Ciel! Hurry! We're almost there! Alois opens the door of one of the second floor rooms. Once Ciel had finally caught up, Alois shut the door and blocked it. "What is it?" He asked, obviously slightly annoyed that he had been dragged all the way over there. "I got you a present!" Alois giggled and pulled out a small blue box with a purple ribbon. It was covered in sparkles. Ciel gently undid the ribbon and opened the box. It had a snow globe with a mansion inside of it. "I saw it and thought it looked like the manor! Do you like it?" Alois asked excitedly. "Yeah. I do. Thank you, Alois." Ciel replied, smiling slightly at the thoughtfulness of the gift. Ciel wasn't much for big flambouant gifts, and was glad that it hadn't been something big. "Where did you get it?" "One of the shops in town. I would have made something but I would have ruined it." Alois said. "I'm sorry it wasn't much. I know you don't like big flashy things." He whispered. " No, Alois. It's perfect." "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -NOTICE-
> 
> This is a two shot. The first is diary entrys and the second is real life.

Ciel Pov

 

Alois trancy. That name that makes my heart beat faster, that makes my hands sweat, that makes my head spin. He's perfect. Perfect, beautiful, and I'm not. He could never love a person like me. My luck would never allow him in my life. No, never. The only good thing I have is Sebastian... Sebastian, who was calling me down for dinner.  
____________________________________________

Alois Pov

 

Ciel Phantomhive. That beautiful man, the man-well, boy- that lights up my life, brings me joy. I love him, but he could never love me. A loud, rude, obnoxious, bipolar queer.... Claude.. Claude, helped me, but after meeting him, Ciel. I'm so stupid. He couldn't love me... my episodes are getting worse, more violent. I need help.  
____________________________________________

Sebastian Pov

 

It was obvious who my master's heart belonged too. Not to say I don't approve, I definitely do, we demons don't care about gender. I just want to know what he'll do about Lizzie.  
____________________________________________

Claude

 

My highness, Truth be told, i don't really care... but do tell me who it is...


	4. Shared feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can somebody tell me if my jumpy 11 year old friend can play Fnaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' ' is thinking  
> " " is taking  
> \ \ is scared/excited

Ciel

"I'm going to tell him today. My mind is made up, Sebastian. " I told my butler. "Yes, young master. I'll tell Claude we're coming over now." Sebastian told me calmly. "Thank you." I began to walk towards my bedroom to get ready. 'oh god...' I thought. 'I can't do this.... I'm not strong enough for a rejection.' I could already see Alois disgusted face. I was very, very scared.  
____________________________________________  
Alois

"Your Highness?" Claude called. "Yes, Claude? What is it?" I yelled as I nearly tromped down the stairs. "Ciel and Sebastian are coming for a visit. Please get ready as I clean for our guests." Claude responded calmly. 'I wonder why he wants to visit.... he doesn't like me.... and he never will.'  
____________________________________________  
Ciel

We pulled up to Alois' manor and I felt my stomach tighten at the sight. I know I love him, but I don't think he likes me. He thinks I hate him. But I don't. I love him. I'm scared he'll hate me after this, the way he thinks I hate him.  
____________________________________________  
Alois

I saw Ciel step out of his carriage and felt myself sigh. He's so beautiful, I don't know how he can even stand me. There's something extremely wrong with me, my episodes are getting worse, more violent. 'How, why? He's so perfect, so calm and collected, but my bipolar butt can't even stay calm in a crisis. I'll tell him someday, but that day is not today.'

____________________________________________  
Ciel

I walked up to the door slightly slower than normal but I don't think anyone noticed. The longer I take the later I have to confront Alois. I knocked on the door and was greeted by the blonds stupid, beautiful smiling face. "Hey Alois?" I asked. "Yeah?" He replied excitedly. "Can you take me to your room?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k is a 3 shot now.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel

After Alois finished bringing me to his bedroom, which was absolutely beautiful, he closed the door and looked at me, obviously confused. "What did you want Ciel?" He asked me. "Well... Alois, there's something I really, really need to tell you.." I told him. No going back now.  
————————————————————————  
Alois

"What is it Ciel? Is something wrong?" He was getting my hopes up. I love him... and it's kinda unhealthy! "No." he told me. He looked really nervous about something. "Nothings wrong but..." He trailed off. "Alois, I really really like you. Probably more than I should. I understand if you think I'm gross but.... I love you." I couldn't belive my luck.  
————————————————————————  
Ciel

There. I said it. I was awaiting rejection. Instead, Alois started smiling. I felt a pair of warm, skinny arms wrap around my neck. His body was pressed up against mine, he was very thin, more so up against me. The bones in his neck protruded more than most peoples, but he was so comforting. All the pain and suffering in the world just melted away as he held on to me. His lithe frame slowly moved back. "I love you too."  
————————————————————————  
Alois

I was absolutely estatic. This was my dream! I'm just worried about what he'll do about Lizzie. How will she react? "Don't worry about her. I told her and she agreed to help cancel the wedding. Turns out she didn't really agree to it either. good thing." He said. I swear he can read my mind. And to all you girls out there, Ciel is MINE.


	6. Chapter 6

What does everybody want? Comment some ideas. '-'


	7. Ciel and Alois:The Mysteriou Murders in England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk written by a diffrent person (just a 1 shot)

It was a peaceful day in the British countryside no crimes to solve and no kidnapped Ciel's everything was going fine. Ciel was in his study with Alois at the time 'the news' came. The two boys were playing a round of chess and like usual the king of games has dethroned the puny pawn named Alois. "Ha! That's the 6th time in a row you loss! You really do stink at this game"

"Oh shut it ciel, it's not like I won't be able to bet you one day!" With that being spoken there was a knock on the door."Young master it is time for your afternoon tea"Sebastian Ciel's butler had said."Come on in Sebastian" Sebastian had opened the door and poured the two boys a cup of tea. "Young master you have received a letter from the queen" "What in the world could she want now!'' "Well there has been a series of murders in the streets of London once more and she would like you AND Alois here to go and check it out and find who this perpetrator is.'' 

"Oh! Sounds like fun!" "Alright, Sebastian prepare us some common clothes and a carriage" "Yes my lord" with that being said and with one final bow Sebastian had walked out of ciels study."

"You know ciel this could be dangerous" "I know it is, but in the name of the queen and our families we shall do it no matter the cost" "Alright ciel.....just promise me that we'll be careful..." "I promise Alois....'' as those words were uttered out of his mouth Alois quickly pecked ciel on the lips. "Heh I love you too ya spider"

 

A little while later ciel and Alois were walking the nighttime streets of London when they heard a scream come from an ally way they had been patrolling for the past 30 minutes. "What in bloody hell! How did anyone get by us!" Just then the door creaked open to reveal Sir Randol from the yard. "Sir Randol....you're the one who's been doing this? but why!'' "IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO BRATS GETTING OUR WORK DOWN AT THE YARD SO I CREATED SOME CRIMES FOR US TO INVESTIGATE!" "You have not only violated the queen but the yard as well" "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU BRAT! I'LL DO WHAT I WANT INCLUDING KILLING YOUR LITTLE FRIEND OVER HERE" with that being said sir Randol took out his knife and started to run at Alois but before he could strike Alois Ciel stepped in front of him to protect him and sir Randol swung the knife down striking ciel in his heart. With the energy and strength ciel had left he pulled out his pistol and shot him in the head. After that ciel fell to the floor and Alois kneeled down and picked ciel up in his arms as he cried."Ciel are you alright please be okay...!" "Alois I'm sorry....at least everyone else is safe now..." "But what about you!? Ciel what's gonna happen to you?!" "Don't know but all I know is I don't have a lot of energy left I'm sorry...." "CIEL NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!'' at this point Alois was sobbing and he gently kissed ciel one last time and ciel kissed back."I'm sorry Alois...... I will always love you for now and forever......" and with those words, ciel had died in Alois's arms."Goodbye ciel.......... I love you"..............


	8. Alois' Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't listen to your friends or you'll write gay fanfictions for an animé you've never watched. you've been warned children o3o

I watched too much razzbowski and kubz scouts.  
————————————————————————

My name is Alois Trancy. I'm 14 years old and my life is a train wreck.

I have a normally happy and bubbly demeanor, but it's overlade by PTSD and layers of physical and mental abuse. I have extreme anger issues and..... episodes. Violent, violent, episodes. Horrible. I hurt people. My maid lost her eye to me before. I need help. But I can't get any. They would just lock me up, they don't care about anyone. "They," being the docters. The former earl.... god. HE'S the reason I'm like this. Claude killed him. And for the first time, I was happy. Happy... I hadn't been that happy since Luka. And now, I have Ciel. Claude can go die. (which he did. o3o) I love him, but... He doesn't like people like me. Loud, obnoxious weirdos. I don't care if he HATES me. He will be mine. (he doesn't have a choice. o3o lol) He's perfect, beautiful, smart, amazing.   
————————————————————————  
2 months later  
————————————————————————

I did it. I won his heart. My nightmares... don't scare me as much anymore. Now that I can sneak in bed with him. He's small, but warm and cuddly. Like a boney teddy bear. My heart belongs to him, and him alone. He's the apple of my eye. My everything. But will say that Sebastian is always at least a little surprised when he sees me holding him, or him holding me. My episodes have gotten less violent, and my PTSD attacks have gotten less frequent. I'm glad, and I know it's all because of him.


End file.
